The Legion of Doom A JLTT Crossover
by rustNuva
Summary: When all the Villians form the Legion of Doom, the Justice League will need a little help...
1. Gotham Crimes

This story, my third on (My Second got deleted), is a crossover between Teen Titans and Justice League Unlimited. With New Heroes! New Villains! And new Leagues, this will be better than the show.

-----------

San Francisco, Underground 

Gears turned, and occasionally made a high-pitched noise, due to the lack of oiling in this underground room. In an alternate future, this would become the lair of Nightwing. This was the secret hideout of Slade, the Deathstroke.

Slade had many hideouts. One in an old factory, and another in an abandoned underground church. But this one was Slade's favorite. Slade even had access to an old run-down subway system, which Slade was about to utilize. The subway tracks ran all the way to the end of the cave, and then into the Pacific Ocean. That is where Slade wants to be.

Slade hated the Teen Titans, and all superheroes, including the Justice League. Slade did own the League one for saving him during the White-Alien Invasion. This is the reason Slade decided to take up Luthor's offer. Luthor proposed a league of villains to wipe out all Super Hero organizations. Slade turned the Key, and sent the train to the Pacific Ocean.

-----------

Pacific Ocean 

Slade's train landed in a Darth Vader shaped bubble, in the Pacific Ocean. Luthor had underwater tubes built so Slade could access the bubble. In the bubble, he bumped elbows with many villains, including Brother Blood and Joker. Slade made his way into the Auditorium and then sat down. Luthor stood behind the podium in his Kryptonite Suit.

"Gathered Villains. We all have one thing in common, we hate the Justice League," Lex said. The villains that hated the Titans then yelled, except Slade. "And the Titans. We are gathered here to form a legion to rival the Justice League. The Legion of Doom." Behind him, the Ultra Humanite walked up.

"Many of us have experienced defeat from a group of heroes, especially the Justice League. The Justice League is too damn big. We will make a force to rival the League, and annihilate them and the Titans," the ape said.

"You can all sign up and receive your first tasks," Luthor said.

----------

Titans Tower 

"BB, why do you always make TOFU when its your turn to cook. You know that's tasteless!" Cyborg yelled. The former athlete was chasing the green, shape shifting teen, Beast Boy, around the kitchen.

"Dude, I've been all those animals!" Beast Boy yelled. He turned into an ape and climbed up onto the roof. Beast Boy had received his powers when he was young, and had an illness that only an African Blue Monkey could survive. His parents turned him into one until he was better and then turned him back. The change had a side effect, and allowed Beast Boy to transform into any animal.

"Titans, we have new recruits!" Robin yelled. Raven, daughter of Trigon; Starfire, Princess of Tamaran; Beast Boy, story already explained; and Cyborg, the first almost all robot man.

In the hall were three heroes.

"This is Kid Flash," Robin Said.

"Hi," The Yellow costumed boy said.

"Superboy," Robin continued.

"Hey! I'm Supergirl's brother," Superboy said.

"And Wondergirl," Robin Finished.

"Hiya, I'm one of Wonder Woman's sisters," Wondergirl said. Then, an alarm went off. The lights flashed red, and everyone looked up on the screen. Superman was there.

"Titans," Superman said.

"Hey Uncle!" Superboy said.

"This is not the time for Heys, Superboy. There has been a series of mass crimes all over the world. Titans East was dispatched to take care of some of the criminals, but unfortunately, the twins died. The League has deployed every member, but it is still not enough. Titans, I want four of you to meet With Group Gamma in downtown San Francisco. I need four of you to go to Gotham City," Superman said.

"Understood," Robin said. The Titans had to listen to Superman, as he funded the Titans. "BB, Wondergirl, Superboy, and Raven. San Fran. Me, Star, Cyborg, and Kid Flash are going to Gotham.

-----------

Downtown Gotham 

Batman, Green Arrow, and Elongated Man were having enough trouble with one villain. Four was too many. Joker, Toyman, Mad Mod, and Gorilla Grodd were destroyed half of Gotham. The T-Copter landed before Grodd had hit Arrow with a Car.

Cyborg started blasting the car Grodd was holding with his laser hand. Kid Flash ran circles around Joker. Robin and Starfire were fighting Toyman's Giant Mega Zord weapon. Batman assisted Robin and Starfire, with part of a destroyed street pole, but Toyman's T-Rex Sword destroyed the street pole.

Green Arrow then shot a punch-arrow at Grodd's nose which made him drop the car. Much worse, the car landed on Kid Flash. Elongated Man then captured Joker. Joker then fired his acid flower at Elongated Man, melting through his rubbery flesh.

"NOOO!" Elongated Man shouted then became mysteriously silent.

"Whew, I shoulda used that on Batman a long time ago," Joker then tried spraying again, but found there was no more, "That cost a fortune to buy!"

"Urgh. Superman's gonna be mad," Batman grunted, as he was Co-Chair of the Justice League.

Green Arrow then shot an electricity net arrow at Grodd, capturing him.

"Whew," Arrow said. Arrow then shot an Electric pulse arrow at Toyman's machine destroying it. Batman captured him with a good old-fashioned net. Robin helped Kid Flash up from under the car, and then punched Joker. Robin then whacked him with his stick. Batman then put handcuffs on Joker. All three villains were toted off in a league vehicle. The heroes got in the Javelin 12 and then awaited instructions from Global Command.


	2. San Fran Fights

**Chapter 2:** _San Fran Fights_

--------

As the T-Car approached San Fran, Cyborg stopped.

"I am not gonna let MY car get destroyed. So From here we walk," Cyborg said.

Raven Flew up and carried Cyborg. Beast Boy transformed into an Eagle, and Superbuy and Wondergirl Jumped up in the sky and began to fly. The four then flew into San Fran, only to be attacked by The Three HIVE kids.

"Now then zits, who goes first?" Gizmo said. Gizmo was a Super-smart kid who already had his PHD.

"Bad Luck seems to like to torture you," Jinx, origins unknown, said.

"Uhh..." Mammoth said. If the powerhouse were to earn a degree, it would be in stupidity.

"Oh, Zits, meet the rest of our group!" Gizmo taunted. Behind Gizmo came Dr. Light, and a Bat-Mite (Except much taller) like person.

"Hello Titans," Light said.

"I am Ratman!" the mysterious person said. He teleported behind Superboy and kicked him in the back, "Heh."

"Teleportation?" Raven said.

"But that's impossible!" Beast Boy said.

"And together we are the Fearsome Five!" The five said.

"What happened to the HIVE?" Raven asked.

"We blew that joint after Cyborg killed the Brother," Gizmo said.

"Yep, and now we're gonna beat you and start our own HIVE!" Ratman said. Mammoth looked at Ratman confused, "We will start a bad guy school, stupid!"

"Ohhh..." Mammoth said.

"Fighting Mode Alpha Gamma Beta!" Jinx yelled.

As Jinx yelled the battle plan, a Javelin landed. Out came Booster Gold, Wonder Woman, and Steel.

"You need Help?" Steel Asked.

"I think so," Beast Boy said.

Downtown San Fran was much worse than uptown. Brother Blood 2, the son of Brother Blood 1, was leading the NEW HIVE in an attack formation. The Titans East were dispatched for this, but only Aqualad, Speedy, and Bumblebee were trying as hard as they could to stop the Brother.

"My Father told me you were a good addition to the HIVE. Join us again Bumblebee," Blood said.

"Never!" Those were the last words of Bumblebee. NEW HIVE's robots then swarmed in and blasted her into oblivion.

"Damnit!" Speedy yelled, "I wish Green Arrow was here."

All of the sudden, a Javelin landed carrying Batman, Green Arrow, Robin, Kid Flash, and Cyborg.

"We got a call," Kid Flash said. Kid Flash vibrated his molecules and went through a few NEW HIVE robots taking their Power Cell Containers out. Batman used the old fashioned way of destroying robots and threw a Batarang at them, and they blew up, taking a few robots around them out. Green Arrow launched Electric arrows at the robots. The robots hit by the arrows also blew up.

"Speedy, Howya been?" Green Arrow asked.

"Fine, till these robots started to bug me."

Soon enough, the robots were gone.

"No!" Blood II shouted.

Steel pounded his hammer at Ratman, but he teleported inside Steel's suit.

"Hey, Its cozy in here! Hey, I see London, I see France, I see Steel's Underpants!" Ratman commented, then teleported out. Steel, full of rage, hit Ratman in the head. Blood poured from Ratman's head onto Steel's hammer.

"Damn, I need a new hammer," Steel said.

Booster Gold saw the three Hive Kids begin to escape, but he quickly handcuffed Jinx.

"State of the Art. Designed just to take you down," BG said. Jinx tried to get out, but couldn't. She was hauled into a JL truck that came out of the Javelin.

Wonder Woman found Mammoth in an abandoned Mike Donald's chewing on a Big Mike and a Superman Sized fries.

"You know they say you are what you eat," WW said, wrapping Mammoth in her lasso, "Now tell me who put you up to this!"

Mammoth, feeling compelled to tell the truth said: "Luthor! It was him! And Humanite too!" Mammoth said. WW locked him in Electro Cuffs and put him in the JL Truck next to Jinx.

Cyborg found Gizmo at an empty Tech Store. He picked up a humongous gun. "Its Nuclear!" Gizmo said.

"Oh no! Don't you dare fire that thing, you'll destroy all of California!" Cyborg commented. Gizmo fired it. In retaliation, Cyborg fired his laser cannon.

"Oh No!" Manhunter said from the watchtower, "A Nuclear weapon. Green Lantern, I'm teleporting you to the site. You must contain the explosion. Cyborg won't be able to hold it off forever."

Behind Cyborg, Green Lantern appeared, and made a Green Bubble around Gizmo's Gun and Nuclear Blast. The Blast imploded into GL's ring. Green Lantern the Handcuffed Gizmo with his ring and put him in the JL truck. Since Dr. Light disappeared, everyone headed downtown to deal with Blood II.

In Central City, Dr. Light was able to hide, but not for long. In an abandoned hotel, Dr. Light bumped into Dr. Light.

"How dare you steal my name," Dr. Light (Good) said.

"Fine then, we'll fight to the death to see who gets to use it," Light (Bad) said.

Next Chapter: Light On Light


	3. Light On Light

**Chapter 3:** Light on Light

Dr. Light/Good fired a blast of light at Dr. Light/Bad. Light/Bad Retailiated with another blast of light. The room lit up and exploded. Light/Bad, with his new suit, jetted over to Light/Good who was flying naturally.

"Hmmm…You put up a good fight for a liar!" Light/Good Said.

"I was here first!" Light/Bad Said.

"There were 2 Dr. Lights that were heroes. You have tarnished their name!" Light/Good yelled. Light/Bad then launched another Light blast at Light/Good.

-

Downtown San Fran

-

"Hmm… You were able to defeat my robots… But there is one more you are missing!" Blood II yelled, focused at Cyborg.

"Huh? Whatcha talking 'bout?" Cyborg Responded.

"Oh… Its not you." Blood stated. Cyborg got angry and yelled at Blood. Blood stood there unaffected.

Down the street came a JL truck with the victorious group. When all of them were out, thee were two Cyborgs.

"Huh?"

The Second Cyborg, had morphed his form into a HIVE Cyborg.

"This a very unique robot. His intelligence is astounding. I named him Omegadrome," Blood said with a smirk.

"Why you little-" Cyborg yelled with a few choice words. Omegadrome backed off and stood next to Blood II.

"Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto," Blood said, obviously spoofing the song. He then disappeared into the darkness.

-

Central City

-

"You !" Light/Bad shouted. Light/Good Launched a Light beam at his jetpack, sending him into the ground.

"Just Doing My Job," Light/Good Commented. She took out a pair of Electro-Cuffs and flew Dr. Light to the Nearest Javelin. Inside, He was locked up in a cell. Light/Good turned on a computer screen to report her capture to J'onn.

"So, you caught the felon," Manhunter observed.

"You want me to kill him?"

"No. We have a prison for him," Manhunter said, astounded Light would think that, "There is another criminal out there. He is dangerous," A Picture of Blood II and Omegadrome appeared next to Manhunter's head, "We need to catch him. That is why you will be captured and brought to the Legion's HQ."

"Captured?"

"Don't worry. We have a recruit from the league there right now," Manhunter reassured. Light Paused for a Moment to think of who would be the mole.

"Lemme guess, I have three guesses,"

"If you think that you can answer the question in that amount of time," J'onn said.

"The Question," Light Guessed.

"The Quiz actually," Manhunter corrected.

"Ah. A Mole Name." Light said.

"Yes. You will meet him in Metropolis."


End file.
